


Maps

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Blanc ou Noir [11]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Nell'attesa di dover affrontare The Hollow, Tristan si gode un momento di pace a villa Mikaelson, leggendo un libro nel patio. Ma Hayley, sempre più astiosa nei suoi confronti, infrange ben presto quel momento sereno. Tristan, però, non si lascerà certo intimidire dalle sue accuse e il finale, poi, sarà piuttosto imprevedibile!Grazie a tutti coloro che seguono le mie storie.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi, produttori e sceneggiatori della serie TV The Originals.





	Maps

**Maps**

_I was there for you in your darkest times_

_I was there for you in your darkest nights_

_But I wonder where were you_

_When I was at my worst down on my knees…_

_So I’m following the map that leads to you_

_Ain’t nothing I can do_

_The map that leads to you._

_(“Maps” – Maroon 5)_

 

 

Era pomeriggio inoltrato e una luce dorata rendeva ancor più bello e suggestivo il grande patio dei Mikaelson. Tristan sedeva su un divanetto, intento, all’apparenza, a leggere un libro. In realtà non vedeva nemmeno le lettere sulle pagine, davanti agli occhi continuavano a scorrergli le immagini devastanti di Elijah pugnalato dalla sconosciuta. Per lui quelle scene erano strazianti, ma allo stesso tempo sentiva di doversele proiettare nella mente per studiare ogni istante, ogni movimento e comprendere cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, in quel momento fatidico. Doveva capire quando e come intervenire, preciso al millesimo di secondo, per impedire che il paletto con le malefiche spine sfiorasse anche solo lievemente il corpo di Elijah. Gli Antenati non gli avevano mandato altri sogni o visioni, Vincent non si era più fatto sentire e a lui restava la consapevolezza di essere l’unico a poter salvare la vita del suo Sire.

Avrebbe dovuto agire nel modo più abile per sventare la minaccia che pendeva su Elijah e per questo ogni minimo istante della scena che tanto lo tormentava doveva essere analizzato e ponderato.

Tristan era talmente concentrato in queste riflessioni da non accorgersi nemmeno che Hayley era scesa nel patio e si era diretta con decisione e arroganza verso di lui.

Hayley era scappata dal palazzo dei Mikaelson, mortalmente offesa, due giorni prima e si era recata a trovare la figlia. Proprio prendendo tra le braccia Hope, però, aveva compreso che ciò che aveva sostenuto Klaus era vero: non importava che cosa pensassero di Tristan, per proteggere la bambina dovevano essere disposti anche ad accettare l’umiliazione di farsi aiutare da un individuo subdolo e meschino, che disprezzavano. Così Hayley era ritornata a casa il giorno dopo, pronta a tollerare la presenza di Tristan per amore di Hope… ma adesso le si presentava un’occasione per dirgli tutto ciò che pensava di lui e non se la sarebbe fatta sfuggire.

Tristan era talmente immerso nei suoi pensieri da non fare caso a lei nemmeno quando gli fu davanti, pertanto la sua voce lo fece trasalire.

“Ah, adesso i Mikaelson ti permettono perfino di rilassarti nel patio con un libro, eh? Sarebbe questa la tua ricompensa per il presunto aiuto che darai alla famiglia?”

Tristan la guardò e, quando vide di chi si trattava, scrollò il capo con un sorrisetto e riportò il suo sguardo sul libro che non leggeva.

“La vera ricompensa sarebbe potermi liberare per sempre della tua fastidiosa presenza, ma immagino di chiedere troppo” replicò, laconico.

Se sperava di averla ridotta al silenzio, però, si sbagliava. Al contrario, Hayley prese quelle parole come un invito a nozze per lanciargli una nuova stilettata.

“Immagini bene” rispose. “Questa è la mia casa e io faccio parte di questa famiglia, mentre tu sei soltanto un nemico che viene tollerato perché, forse, risulterà utile. Io sono la madre di Hope e la compagna di Elijah, mentre tu non sei niente per nessuno, è inutile che ti illuda. Elijah è incatenato a te solo a causa del vostro malsano legame di sangue, ma ha detto molte volte che ritiene questo vincolo una maledizione che gli fa fare ciò che non vorrebbe.”

Tristan finse di ignorare quelle parole, ma non poté impedirsi di impallidire e di stringere impercettibilmente le labbra. Hayley se ne avvide e continuò, soddisfatta.

“Sai, con me Elijah può aprirsi totalmente perché sa che lo comprendo e lo accetto” si vantò, “e perciò capisco perché non ti abbia voluto uccidere e, anzi, sia venuto addirittura a liberarti dal container, nonostante avesse tutti contro. Sa di averti creato e, nonostante questa consapevolezza sia soltanto un peso per lui, è troppo nobile e generoso per fare quello che lo libererebbe davvero da questa catena, ossia eliminarti. Invece si sente responsabile per te e, nonostante tu sia un caso disperato, cerca in ogni modo di redimerti… ma per lui è solo un obbligo, un dovere morale. Ti odia, proprio come tutti noi, ma diversamente da noi non può liberarsi di te, perché ti considera una sua responsabilità, un errore che ha commesso mille anni fa e al quale non sa come porre rimedio.”

Mentre la ragazza parlava, il cuore di Tristan era attraversato da lame di ghiaccio che lo straziavano. Avrebbe dovuto ignorare quella stupida lupetta, ma non poteva perché… perché in fondo lei non faceva altro che dare voce a tutto ciò che aveva sempre temuto. Era solo un peso per Elijah, l’Originale lo aveva asservito per sacrificarlo e non perché lo volesse accanto a sé, ma gli era andata male: Mikael non li aveva uccisi e lui, Aurora e Lucien si erano liberati dal soggiogamento e avevano recuperato la memoria. Nei progetti di Elijah la cosa si sarebbe dovuta concludere in modo ben diverso già mille anni prima, invece adesso Tristan era là e lui doveva fare i conti con i suoi scrupoli e rimorsi di coscienza… non c’era nient’altro, era solo l’asservimento a legarli.

“Non rispondi? Magari non mi credi” insisté Hayley, “ma ci sono delle cose che tu non sai e alcune sono molto importanti. Circa tre anni fa, quando le streghe organizzarono un terribile attacco alla famiglia Mikaelson, Elijah preferì correre in mio soccorso ancor prima di conoscere la sorte di Klaus e Rebekah… evidentemente non sempre la famiglia viene al primo posto nel suo cuore, non ti pare? E poi ha perdonato e dimenticato molti vergognosi tradimenti perpetrati contro di lui e contro la famiglia da Marcel, perché anche Marcel fa comunque parte della famiglia, al contrario di te, che non sarai mai considerato altro che un mostro.”

Tristan si alzò in piedi di scatto, lasciando cadere il libro sul divano. Pareva sul punto di aggredire Hayley, ma poi scrollò nuovamente il capo e sulle sue labbra riapparve il sorriso amaro di poco prima. Non sarebbe servito a niente, lo sapeva. Hayley aveva ragione e farle del male non avrebbe portato altro che nuovi guai per lui.

“Io non ti stavo disturbando in alcun modo, sei venuta tu a cercarmi con l’intento di provocarmi e offendermi” le disse, dominando la rabbia e il dolore che lo stavano facendo a pezzi. “Questo non fa che dimostrare che razza di persona abietta tu sia, ma se Elijah non vuole capirlo, che si arrangi. Che cosa vuoi da me, che me ne vada? La mia presenza in questa casa ti è tanto insopportabile? Non temere, su questo siamo d’accordo: nonostante questo palazzo sia immenso, è sempre troppo piccolo per ospitare entrambi e il tanfo di lupo che emani mi fa venire la nausea.”

Pur mostrandosi coraggiosa nell’affrontare fisicamente i nemici, Hayley era una vigliacca nel profondo del suo cuore: aveva aggredito Tristan perché lo aveva visto indifeso e provato ma, adesso che lui si era infuriato, non sapeva più come contenerlo e sperava che arrivasse Elijah a toglierla ancora una volta da un guaio che lei stessa era andata a cercarsi. Indietreggiò quando il Conte De Martel fece qualche passo avanti e si guardò intorno sperando di scorgere Elijah da qualche parte.

Tristan si accorse del suo disagio e sorrise.

“Adesso non sei più così spavalda, vero? Oh, io ti ho capita fin dal primo momento che ti ho vista. Ogni cosa in te è falsa: ostenti coraggio, ma sei una vigliacca; ti mostri buona e generosa, ma sei egocentrica e meschina; tutti i tuoi bei discorsi servono soltanto a dare una patina di rispettabilità alla tua vera natura spietata e insensibile. Sei marcia dentro e tutti i profumi del mondo non riusciranno a coprire per sempre il tuo fetore” le disse, con una calma gelida e innaturale che metteva i brividi. “Ma non temere, non sono tanto ingenuo da cadere nel tuo tranello e farti del male. E’ questo che volevi, no? Creare un’occasione per mostrare a Elijah quanto fossi pericoloso, affinché si decidesse a uccidermi una volta per tutte. Mi dispiace, piccola cagnetta, ma ancora una volta resterai delusa. Ho cose molto più importanti a cui pensare e, come al solito, non sei abbastanza intelligente da concepire un piano che possa funzionare.”

Oltraggiata, Hayley impallidì di rabbia.

“Un essere abominevole come te non ha alcun diritto di giudicarmi!” sibilò, sempre indietreggiando e continuando a cercare con lo sguardo Elijah. La fredda indifferenza di Tristan la terrorizzava più di ogni altra cosa. “Tu… tu hai ucciso Jackson e…”

“Ancora con quella storia?” l’interruppe Tristan ostentando un’espressione annoiata. “La mia lista di crimini è tanto esigua da costringerti ad accusarmi sempre di un unico delitto? Lascia che ti dica che ho fatto soltanto un favore a quel povero Jackson: tu lo sfruttavi, lo usavi, ma per te era solo un peso di cui non sapevi come liberarti. Le tue lacrime ipocrite e le tue nauseanti smorfie di finto dolore sono durate appena qualche giorno e hanno avuto l’unico scopo di impietosire Elijah e permetterti di infilarti nel suo letto. Ciò che ho fatto a Jackson, pur senza volerlo, è stato un atto di misericordia: avrebbe sofferto molto di più nel vederti scodinzolare attorno al nobile Elijah come fai adesso.”

Questa volta la rabbia e la vergogna fecero arrossire Hayley, che fece per scagliarsi contro Tristan per morderlo di nuovo, ma lui la bloccò con un semplice gesto della mano, tanto elegante quanto efficace.

“Oh, no, non puoi aggredirmi ancora” la irrise, “altrimenti come potresti passare per la povera vittima ingiustamente accusata? Sei stata tu a venire a provocarmi quando io non ti degnavo nemmeno lontanamente della mia attenzione. E comunque alla fine hai vinto, farò quello che desideri, me ne andrò da questo palazzo e tornerò alla Davilla Estate, un luogo che mi si addice molto di più per lusso, eleganza e mancanza di _elementi_ _perturbanti_.”

Tristan mosse ancora qualche passo verso l’uscita del palazzo dei Mikaelson, mentre Hayley si ritraeva istintivamente, temendo ancora che il _mostro_ potesse cambiare idea e attaccarla. Ma dove diavolo si era cacciato Elijah?

Il Conte De Martel aveva lentamente attraversato il patio e ormai stava per lasciare il palazzo, quando si voltò un’ultima volta verso la giovane donna.

“Prima di andarmene ci tenevo a dirti un’ultima cosa” fece, come sovrappensiero. “Ricordi quando mi augurasti di vedere per sempre la tua brutta faccia ipocrita e lacrimosa durante la mia agonia in fondo agli oceani? Bene, volevo farti sapere che, a tutte le mie sofferenze, non si è aggiunta quell’ulteriore tortura e non ho avuto l’insopportabile visione del tuo volto da smorfiosa nemmeno per un istante. L’ultimo viso che ho visto prima di sprofondare nelle tenebre è stato quello di Aurora ed è stata lei che ho avuto sempre davanti agli occhi. Molto bene, a mai più rivederci, mi auguro.”

Tristan riprese il suo incedere lento ed elegante per attraversare l’uscita e abbandonare per sempre il palazzo dei Mikaelson, quando un’ombra attraversò fulminea il patio e il giovane si ritrovò schiacciato contro la parete, con il corpo di Elijah che gli premeva addosso, le mani di lui sulla gola e il suo volto a pochissimi centimetri.

“Dove credi di andare, ragazzino?” gli sussurrò l’Originale, in tono provocatorio. “Nonostante le concessioni che ti abbiamo fatto, sei pur sempre nostro prigioniero e non ti è permesso uscire dal palazzo.”

Tristan, completamente spiazzato, ritrovò a fatica la voce e la presenza di spirito sufficienti per rispondere, sperava abbastanza a tono.

“Non stavo certo scappando” replicò, recuperando il suo sarcasmo. “La tua graziosa damigella ha espresso il desiderio di non avermi più tra i piedi e io, da gentiluomo quale sono, ho pensato che fosse mio dovere accontentarla. Era mia intenzione alloggiare nuovamente alla Davilla Estate, dove non sarei stato disturbato e avrei potuto pianificare con maggior tranquillità le mie azioni future a vantaggio tuo e della tua famiglia.”

Hayley, rinfrancata dalla presenza dell’Originale, ritrovò tutta la sua arroganza e fece per avvicinarsi ai due.

“Elijah, lui mi ha detto delle cose orribili e penso che volesse perfino aggredirmi” iniziò ad accusare con petulanza. “Quel mostro ha…”

Elijah si voltò verso di lei, inchiodandola con un’occhiata gelida. Sempre tenendo imprigionato Tristan, rientrò nel patio con lui, ma i suoi occhi fissavano Hayley con un’espressione impenetrabile.

“Credo sia meglio che tu non dica nulla, Hayley” le intimò. “Ho avuto il piacere di assistere alla vostra _discussione_ fin dalle prime parole, perciò so benissimo che cosa ognuno dei due ha detto… e anche chi sia stata la prima ad aggredire verbalmente l’altro. Non peggiorare la tua situazione, ritengo che sarebbe più saggio da parte tua tacere.”

Hayley divenne livida per la vergogna e l’umiliazione, ma non poteva accusare Elijah di parzialità nei confronti di Tristan. Se davvero l’Originale aveva assistito a tutto il loro scontro, aveva potuto vedere chiaramente che era stata lei a provocare il Conte De Martel e, se avesse insistito nelle sue rimostranze, avrebbe ottenuto soltanto di esasperarlo ancora di più. Frustrata, voltò le spalle a entrambi e lasciò il patio in fretta, correndo su per le scale; raggiunta la sua stanza, vi si chiuse dentro sbattendo la porta con rabbia.

Elijah e Tristan rimasero soli nel patio.

“Pensavi davvero di potertene andare così tranquillamente dal palazzo?” domandò il vampiro Originale.

“Te l’ho detto, la mia non era una fuga” ribatté Tristan in tono sostenuto. Non aveva dimenticato le parole di Hayley, che erano penetrate nella sua mente e nel suo cuore come un acido, corrodendoli. “Sarei tornato al quartier generale della Strix dove avreste potuto controllarmi e sarei comunque stato disponibile a darvi il mio aiuto quando la minaccia si paleserà. So bene che nessuno mi vuole qui e che mi tollerate solo perché sperate che possa esservi utile, perciò…”

Con una mossa improvvisa e inaspettata, Elijah inchiodò di nuovo Tristan contro il muro, premendo il corpo contro il suo e immobilizzandolo con il suo peso.

“Se la pensi davvero così, o se credi alle parole di Hayley, sei davvero più sciocco di quanto pensassi, Tristan” gli mormorò, con le labbra vicinissime alle sue. Poi lo baciò con impeto, affondando una mano nei suoi capelli ed esplorando a fondo la sua bocca con la lingua, mentre con l’altra mano si abbassava i pantaloni e sfilava quelli di Tristan.

Elijah sapeva bene che in quel momento non c’era nessuno a palazzo, a parte Hayley che si era rinchiusa in camera sua come una bambina offesa: Klaus, Rebekah e Freya erano usciti e non sarebbero rientrati che a sera inoltrata, tuttavia provava una perversa eccitazione nel pensare che qualcuno di loro sarebbe potuto ritornare prima del previsto e vederli lì, in quella posizione scandalosa. Sollevò Tristan da terra, tenendolo sempre schiacciato contro il muro, si sistemò le sue gambe contro i fianchi e lo penetrò con foga, acceso dal pensiero morboso di poter essere sorpreso con lui da Klaus o dalle sue sorelle. Soffocò il grido di Tristan prima con la mano, poi con la bocca, baciandolo di nuovo sempre più profondamente, con la lingua avida che lo violava. Lo possedette a lungo, inoltrandosi in lui sempre di più, con spinte intense e profonde per sentirlo fino in fondo, mentre il corpo tremante di Tristan accoglieva e assecondava il ritmo vigoroso di Elijah e le mani del giovane si aggrappavano convulsamente alle sue spalle. Il Conte De Martel, sperduto nell’immensità del piacere che provava, premette il bacino più che poté e strinse i muscoli per fermare Elijah dentro di sé, per congelare quel momento nell’eternità. Elijah, ancora più eccitato da quella reazione del giovane amante, si spinse con maggior ardore nel suo corpo, desiderando fondersi nella sua carne e diventare una cosa sola con lui. Gli ansiti soffocati di Tristan lo accendevano di una passione sempre crescente ed Elijah continuò il suo movimento ritmico e profondo finché non raggiunse insieme al Conte l’apice dell’estasi. Per reprimere il rantolo strozzato che stava emettendo, l’Originale schiacciò la bocca contro il collo di Tristan ma, sentendo la carne morbida e invitante di lui, non riuscì più a controllarsi e lo morse a fondo, succhiando il suo sangue nell’istante stesso dell’orgasmo e soffocando di nuovo con la mano il grido di sorpresa e dolore del giovane.

Entrambi stremati da quell’amplesso così intenso e completo, che li aveva uniti e fusi assieme come mai prima di allora, Elijah e Tristan rimasero ancora allacciati, ansimanti, quasi increduli di ciò che era appena avvenuto tra loro e dimentichi del fatto che chiunque avrebbe potuto sorprenderli nel patio. Poi, lentamente e quasi uscendo da un incantesimo, Elijah si staccò da Tristan, lo depose a terra con insolita gentilezza e si rivestì, mentre il giovane Conte faceva lo stesso con movimenti lenti e impacciati, come se si fosse appena svegliato. Infine, il Vampiro Originale strinse tra le braccia la sua creatura, questa volta con tenerezza piuttosto che con passione, e lo baciò all’angolo della bocca.

“Hai capito, adesso, che c’è _qualcuno_ che non vuole che te ne vada da questo palazzo, sciocco ragazzino geloso?” gli mormorò sulle labbra.

Tristan non disse niente, ma la sua risposta fu stringersi forte al suo Sire, abbandonandosi sul suo petto con la consapevolezza che lui era, e sarebbe sempre stato, il respiro della sua vita e il veleno che lo distruggeva.

 _Sempre e per sempre._ Il motto dei Mikaelson, adesso, valeva anche per lui. Non avrebbe mai lasciato che accadesse qualcosa di male al suo Creatore, al suo Elijah.

 

**FINE**


End file.
